The Days Ahead
by The Grim Reader
Summary: After defeating Malefor, Spyro and Cynder end up in the Dark Realms. What will happen? Please Review and be honest. OC's are welcome. If you have any, talk to me, they might show up. Co-author is OnyxtheDragon17.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any characters from the games. I just own my OC's

**The Days Ahead**

As Spyro opened his eyes from his peaceful slumber, the first thing he notices is Cynder's angelic face close to his. Concern and worry can clearly be seen on her face.

"Thank the ancestors. Are you okay Spyro?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cynder. Why is it that I'm always the last one to wake up?" He says in reply.

"I don't know. That is pretty strange. But now that your awake, can you tell us where we are?" Cynder asked.

All they see around them is a void of pitch black. "He can't, but I can." Said a man clothed in black robes, holding a book as thick as twelve encyclopedia's.

"Who are you, and second, where are we?" Spyro asked.

"Why, you're in the Dark Realms, where Malefor himself once resided. Now, thanks to you two, he is but a memory." He replied.

"Wait. The Dark Realms. Does that mean were…" Before Cynder could finish, the man cut her off in mid- sentence.

"No. You aren't dead, but close. If you were dead, you would have been sent to Heaven. I am here to give you two a choice. Normally, this would be the Chronicler's job, since I can only deal with non-dragon species. But the ancestor's must really be desperate. Now you both must choose between the chance to either live on with your lives, or pass on to the other side to be judged." He said.

"How are you able to do that?" Cynder asked, a little curious as to how this is accomplished.

"

It is my sole responsibility to read the names of those in my book aloud and send them to be judged, or given a second chance at life. However, hardly anyone gets second chances anymore. So for the very few who do, I offer them a gift. My personal services." He said.

"You still haven't told us who you are?" They both ask in unison.

"I am the Grim Reader, but you may call me Spade."

What do you guys think? Review and be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean by personal services, Spade? We can take care of ourselves." Cynder questioned.

"I'll be your personal body guard, for both of you. Forever. Even if you ask me not to. Remember when Ignitus said "Life seeks balance." He said. They both nodded their head yes.

"That includes the other way around to. After you defeated Malefor, you tipped the scales. When you both get back to the realm of Light, you will find out just what I mean. Now it is time for you to return to your rightful place, and remember; I'll be there when you are closest to me." Spade said in the most stoic way.

3 DAYS LATER

At the Temple.

Having just woken up, for the second time, Spyro and Cynder felt confused.

"Thank the ancestor's we got you two in the knick of time. Are you guys, okay?" Terrador asked.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up. Where are we?" Spyro asked.

"In the temple. You guys have been knocked out since the battle with Malefor. It's been about three days. I was starting to think you guys wouldn't pull through, but thank the ancestor's you did." Terrador explained.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks, Terrador. Where's Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

"I'm afraid that he didn't make it." Terrador said sadly.

"That can't be. He was like the father I never had." Spyro started to cry as memories of what happened at the Ring of Fire. (FLASHBACK).

"I wonder what he meant whenever he said he's never done right by either of us?" Cynder asked.

"We may never know. He took that secret to his grave." Cyril said as he entered the room of the now legendary Spyro the dragon. "So how are you feeling?" Cyril asked, concerned about any internal injuries he may or may not have received at the hands of Malefor.

"Wait. Ignitus also said that dragons never really die. That their spirits bind with nature." Spyro said.

"Where are you going with this?" Cynder asked. (I wonder if he knows how I feel about him.) Cynder thought.

"If he is bound with nature, all we have to do is find a fire or something and talk to him." Spyro suggested.

"Whoa! Hold on there, Skippy. You just saved the world, relax. Take a breather. I know I am." Sparx said, after appearing seemingly out of thin air. Since Sparx is so small, he can sneak into a room without breaking a sweat.

"So where do we go from here?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"To the Pool of Visions." Spyro replied. After looking into the pool, Spyro couldn't believe what his eyes. "No way. Ignitus is the new Chronicler." Spyro said, looking extremely shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any character's related to the games. Just my OC's.

Meanwhile, back in the Dark Realms…

Through the pitch black darkness of this realm, Spade could be seen talking to a dragon.

"We've known each other for a quite a long time, right Onyx?" Spade asks.

"Yeah, we have. It's not like I've ever had a choice in the matter, though. I've always been here, ever since I was an egg." The black dragon with a gray underbelly, wings and horns said.

"I saved you that night, long ago, during the raid on the Temple. What would you have had me do? Leave you. It was hard enough even getting to your realm, let alone coming back. By the time I got there, you were the only one I saw not crushed. Now I'm going to give you the life you should've had all along. My powers have recovered since that day, and I can send you back. But on one condition." Spade said.

"What would that be?" Onyx asked, a little curious about what this condition might be.

"Could you look out for these two dragons?" Spade said, showing him the dragons Spyro and Cynder through a portal.

"Well, you have been most hospitable, and you did raise me as if I was your own flesh and blood. Okay, I'll do it." Onyx replied.

" I hear Spyro and Cynder are on their way to the city of Warfang to help in the reconstruction. I will send you there. If anything happens to either of these two, that's life threatening, inform me immediately." After saying goodbye, Spade opened a portal to the Realm of Light. "Oh, and be careful Onyx." He said as the portal started to close.

"I will." Onyx said just before the portal closed. After the portal did close, a tear could be seen falling down Spade's right cheek. For the second time in his life, he was completely alone.

Onyx, Kiwi, Digit and Jinx is owned by Onyxthedragon17


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro. I do own Spade.

After several seconds of silence, a scream pierced the darkness. With a deep sigh, he made sure the newcomer didn't fall flat on his/her face. Using the shadows to cushion the person's fall, he was always on duty.

"Let me guess, near death experience, right?" Spade asked. When he turned around to get a good look at the person's face, he could tell right away that she was something different. An angelic figure dressed in a white dress with black n silver hair and blue wings.

"Actually, I came here of my own free will. When I sense someone in distress, I try and help out." She said.

"That's funny. You are the first person I've ever met that came here voluntarily." Spade said, staring into her turquoise eyes.

"Well I can see why. This place doesn't scream hospitality. Since I'm here though, I'm obviously needed. So what do I need to do?" She said.

"What's your name anyway?" Spade asked.

" Oh yeah, sorry. My name is Sora." Sora said holding out her hand. As soon as she said that, Spade started to unknowingly stare at her. Not in a perverted way, he just wanted to see who he was talking to. "And yours is…" Sora said, noticing his awkward stare.

"Oh, right. It's Spade." He said blushing as he shook her hand. Not a moment afterward, another scream could be heard. As he did with Sora, it was the same with this new arrival. As soon as he recovered, Spade took a good look at the new comer.

"No way. Bartholomew, a.k.a. the Chronicler. How's it been?" Spade asked the former Chronicler.

"It's been great. I already have a replacement for my job." Bartholomew said.

"Well, I can't leave this place until I at least have a replacement. Would you like to fill in for me? It would be familiar territory for you. All you need to do my job is this." Spade said as he handed Bartholomew the Book of Judgment.

"Sure. Of course I'll do it. It beats having nothing to do for all eternity." Bartholomew replied.

"Thanks. Now I still don't have the powers necessary to leave." Spade said to himself out loud.

"You've been hanging out in the dark to long. Maybe you just needed someone to show you the light." Sora said as she took Spade's hand and opened a portal to the realm of light.

"You would do that, for me. Even though we just met." Spade questioningly asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not. You seem like a nice guy." As soon as she said this he blushed.

Meanwhile at the ruins of Warfang

Onyx walked up to the ruins of what looked like an abandoned library. Walking into the main library room he notices an earth dragoness sitting at a table reading a book about nature.

"Hey, uh… my names Onyx. Is this seat taken?" He asked, so nervous that if you collected all the sweat that was dripping from his body you could easily refill the canyon located nearby. She shook her head no and smiled as he sat down. "Um… what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Kiwi." Kiwi said.

"I'm Onyx, nice to meet you." He said.

She giggled and said "I know silly. You've already told me your name." At that he blushed.

"Oh right. Sorry." Onyx replied.

In the Out skirts of the city

"Wow. So this is what I've been missing. Do you want to go sight-seeing with me?" Spade asked.

"Sure. Let's go, I'm starving." Sora replied.

Onyx and Kiwi belong to OnyxtheDragon17. Sora belongs to Luna345.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any characters related to the game. I do own Spade and Aeroku. Onyx and Kiwi are owned by OnyxtheDragon17, Sora and Luna are owned by luna345. Enjoy.

After Sora and Spade looked around at all there was to see in the war torn city, Spade decided to take her out to eat. Having just met her, he already felt a weird feeling in his stomach. Something about her kind and caring nature got to him in the most confusing way. Going up to a local restaurant, both of them walked in. During lunch, they got to know one another through the usual questions and answers. After paying for the lunch, Spade walked out of the restaurant. He was starting to feel uneasy about something.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked as she followed him outside.

"Nothing's wrong. Anyway, I should probably head to the Library to see how Onyx is doing." Spade said.

"I'll go with you. After all, the more the merrier, right?" Sora said.

"Really? Well if you want to, I won't stop you from coming." He said.

Spade's uneasy feeling was spot on. For inside the walls of the city, an old rival from Spade's academy days was going to make himself known in a big way. The warrior of wind a.k.a. Aeroku. This time, however, he was determined to win by any means necessary. Walking down an alley, Spade suddenly jumped in front of Sora pushing her to the ground.

"HEY. WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA." As soon as she stopped yelling, she noticed a needle sticking out of Spade's left shoulder.

"You can come on out, Aeroku. There's no need to start a battle here. Meet me at the outer walls of the city, if you have the guts." Spade said, pulling the needle out of his shoulder. After getting to the outskirts of the city, a man dressed like a monk could be seen.

"Well it's about time you showed up. Whose your little friend there, huh? Hey baby, why are you hanging out with a loser like him, when you could be hanging out with me? Tell you what, after this, I'll show you what a real man is like." Aeroku said.

"Why don't you just shut up, and make the first move." Spade said.

"With pleasure." Grinning like a mad-man, he suddenly threw a lot of needles in the air. Using the wind, he could control where all the projectiles go.

"Needle Rain!" he said as needles were shot from the vortex every which way. Knowing that Sora was bound to get hit if he didn't do something quick, he took his scythe and used a quick summoning ritual. "Kage Summon: Gemini. Go make sure she doesn't get hit."

Understanding his orders, the two-headed shadow snake disappeared into the ground and popped up in front of Sora. One snake head opened up it's mouth, swallowing the deadly projectiles. The other one shot those projectiles right back at Aeroku. Using his sword, Spade blocked the needles coming his way.

The needles that Gemini shot back at Aeroku were being used to set up another attack. Using an underhanded tactic, he figured that instead of going straight for Spade, he would aim for the girl. Sora couldn't move, because she was in shock. She was pretty much a sitting duck. "Wind Style: Vortex of a Thousand Blades!" he said as a narrow snake like funnel of wind filled with a thousand needles headed straight for Sora. As Gemini got in the way, he was hit by Aeroku, who jumped after he made his attack.

"Not this time!" Aeroku said as he punched Gemini so hard, that the summon disappeared. Moving out of the way, he had a confident smirk on his face. At a loss for what to do, pure adrenaline and instinct took over Spade's body. Sora had her eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable pain to strike. It never came. Instead, when she opens her eyes, all she sees is Spade standing there looking like a pin cushion.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any characters related to the game. I do own Spade Aeroku and Dusk. Onyx and Kiwi are owned by OnyxtheDragon17, Sora and Luna are owned by luna345. Enjoy.

As the dust cleared, Aeroku noticed that Spade was still standing. His arms covered in needles, protecting his face and chest. As Spade's arms lifelessly dropped to his side, Aeroku noticed that Spade's left eye was open, instead of being in the usual closed position. Having to drop his sword in order to protect himself, his sword could be seen protruding from the ground right beside him. Breathing heavily, Spade dropped to his hand's and knees as his legs gave in.

"I told you this guy was a loser, now what's say me and you go out sometime?" Aeroku said in the most arrogant way possible. What he didn't know was that he wasn't talking to Sora. He was talking to her darker half. Her purple wings and black hair flowing in the breeze. Her yellow eyes showing pure hatred. Her aura was so absolute, her dress turned from it's usual white color to purple.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?! Because I'm not laughing!" Luna said as she charged him head on, her right hand radiating so much dark energy that if it would have grazed him, he would be dead.

(Okay. I've got to time this right. If I'm off anywhere, I'm a dead man.) Aeroku thought. Before she could get to him, he caught her wrist with his right hand. Using the momentum from both her strike and his shift in weight, Luna's arm struck the ground so hard it literally left a crater.

Back over to Spade, he had to take his mask off, because he started to cough up blood. He was a little late in putting his guard up so a few needles pierced his lungs. Inside his mind, he was struggling with his inner demon.

("Hello friend.") said a dark foreboding entity.

("What do you want, Dusk?") He asked the shadowy demon wolf.

(All I need is a host. I'm sick and tired of being stuck in Limbo. So I'll make you a deal. I give you the power to save the ones you care about, I get a physical body, and you get to live. I'd hurry up if I were you though. You don't have long for this world.") Dusk said.

("Fine. I accept. But if you try and double cross me, you won't be happy with your new host. Got it?") Spade replied.

Looking up from his close brush with death, Aeroku noticed a strange black aura was surrounding and engulfing Spade's body. After a few convulsions and screams of pain, what emerged in his rival's place was horrific. A werewolf made completely of shadow is all that could be used to describe the enemy that stands before him.

"Free at last. Looky here, looks like someone wants to play. We're going to enjoy watching you die." Spade/Dusk said.

What do you guys think. PM and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any characters related to the game. I do own Spade Aeroku and Dusk. Onyx ,Kiwi, Digit, and Jinx are owned by OnyxtheDragon17, Sora, Luna and Chaos Incarnate are owned by luna345. Enjoy.

Aeroku was starting to get nervous. In the blink of an eye, Spade/Dusk hurled his body right in Aeroku's direction.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet!" Aeroku said as he unleashed a huge gust of wind at Spade/Dusk. Right before it could hit him, he vanished. "Where did that thing go?" Aeroku said quietly to himself.

"We're over here!" Spade/Dusk said seconds before delivering a devastating punch to Aeroku's gut. Aeroku was hit with such force that his body slammed violently against the city wall. A centimeter was all that kept Aeroku from being officially through the wall. Just as fast as they were when they dodged Aeroku's latest attack, they were at Aeroku's location. Grasping him by the throat, Spade/Dusk tossed Aeroku into the air. As soon as he hit the ground, Spade/Dusk delivered a powerful axe kick to Aeroku's chest, breaking a few of his ribs.

"Any last words before we strangle the life out of your wretched body?" Spade/Dusk asked, his sharp claws on his feet digging into Aeroku's chest.

"Yeah. You're not the only one who made a new friend." Aeroku said. Then, Spade/Dusk delivered a punch to his throat. Before it could connect, Aeroku caught it with one hand. "Hahahaha! You finally decided to call on my power for aide. I was starting to get bored." Chaos said. For after Aeroku was humiliated in front of all the elemental elders, he held so much hatred and fear in his heart that he sought after and willingly accepted Chaos Incarnate into his body. Normally, Chaos would have to go through the tedious task of finding a body. However, this was the first time he'd ever been personally asked to do so without using trickery of any sort.

The changes in Aeroku's appearance was instantaneously noticeable. First off, he had the blackest aura surrounding his body, ancient rune symbols on his skin that radiated dark magic, and the creepiest part of his transformation was the fact that his eyes were flipped in the back of his head. You couldn't see his eyes.

"Let's start, shall we." Chaos said. After Chaos finished his sentence, he was struck from behind by a light of some sort. Apparently, during the battle, the two forgot about Luna. Now however, due to the fact that she can't hold onto Luna's power forever, she was back to her normal self. Determination could clearly be seen in her attitude and eyes.

"Don't you know when to just leave the world alone. I'm getting kind of tired having to kick your reincarnated butt across dimensions." Sora said threateningly.

"Not this time. This time, my rule will be absolute. Only I will dominate the realms as lord and master of all things for all eternity." As soon as he said this Onyx, Kiwi, Digit and Jinx flew from inside the city, along with the rest of the Guardians, Spyro and Cynder.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot." Chaos said as he vanished into thin air. Spade had long since reverted back to his normal self.

"You guys, alright." Jinx asked in concern.

"We came as soon as we heard this load crash." Onyx said.

"Who are you guys, what are you guys?" Spyro asked.

"There will be times for questions later, Spyro. For right now though, we need to get them to the Dragon Temple to recuperate." Volteer said.

"You guys, okay." Digit asked.

"Just fine. I don't know about Sora's arm though." Spade said. Not a moment later, he blacked out.

What do you guys think. PM and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro. I do own my OC's Spade, Gemini, Aeroku, Dusk, Lumen, Icis, Rocky and Joules. Digit, Onyx, Kiwi and Jinx belong to OnyxtheDragon17,while Sora, Luna, and Chaos Incarnate belong to luna345.

Waking up, surrounded by what appears to be dragons, Spade is a little startled. As he takes it all in, a few questions keep bombarding his mind. "Where am I?" Spade asks, sitting up in what feels like a bed made of straw.

"You're in the Dragon Temple. Apparently, you were in a huge fight of some kind. You barely made it here alive. Frankly, I'm surprised you aren't dead right now. You lost a lot of blood due to internal bleeding. But due to circumstances I can't explain, the wounds you sustained are gone now." Volteer explained.

"Is she safe?" Spade asks, wondering if he Sora is all right.

"She is over there, resting. She helped heal you, you know. She barely had enough energy after that to stand. You two must really be close." Terrador said. Spade looked to his right, seeing Sora lying in a bed right next to his, wearing a cast of solid ice on her right arm.

"Who are you guys?" Spade asks.

"My name is Rocky. I just came here from Tall Plains to help out in the reconstruction of Warfang. We earth dragons are in high demand right now. And thanks to you, it will take about a month to fix the city wall." A green dragon with a brown underbelly and wing membrane said. His dark brown eyes looked menacing.

The dragoness next to him was his mate, Joules. She is an electric dragon with yellow streaks of bolt pattern designs running down her sides. She is the standard yellow and gray underbelly and wing membrane. "Hi. My name's Joules. Me and my mate heard this huge crash and wanted to know what was happening." Joules said.

The dragon next to her is a creamy white color with goldenrod yellow wing membrane and underbelly. He is a light dragon named Lumen. "Hi. My name's Lumen. Me and my mate are also here to help with the reconstruction. We were in the middle of something important when a huge earthquake ruined it." Lumen said blushing a little.

The dragoness right next to him was Icis. She is an ice dragon. With the standard colors and hues of her species, the only thing that stood out was her eye color. Strangely, she has aqua colored eyes. "Hi. My name's Icis. I was just looking to spend our honeymoon helping in the reconstruction." Icis said while looking over at Lumen.

The dragon next to her is called Digit, who wears goggles. A genius who loves to invent things. He is an earth dragon. Sadly to say, since Aeroku cursed his dad with the Curse of Zephyr, an earth dragon born into his family line always has a little problem with conserving their natural gas, if you know what I mean. "Hi. My names Digit. Same thing as the other two. Helping with the reconstruction and all. Came here to see what all the fuss was about." The green scaled, yellow underbelly and wing membrane earth dragon said. Not a few moments after that, a fart was heard. "Sorry. It's not my fault. If you don't like it, plug your noses." Digit said.

The dragoness next to him was Jinx. A black scaled, green underbelly and wing membrane shadow dragon. She is Digit's mate. "Hey, don't make fun of him. He got the Curse of Zephyr. Anyway, my name is Jinx. What happened to you?" Jinx asked.

The dragon right next to her was Onyx. Right next to him was Kiwi. Which led Spade to ask the following question.

"Whose the new girlfriend Onyx?" Spade asks. Onyx blushed really hard at this. So did Kiwi.

Kiwi also has green scales along with a yellow underbelly and wing membrane, her dark green eyes glistening. "Hey. My names Kiwi. I'm not officially his girlfriend, yet." Kiwi said. Onyx and Kiwi had gotten to know each other quite well in the Library.

"Now the question is, who are you?" Cynder asked.

"Don't you remember? I gave you and Spyro a second chance. I gave you my word that I would protect you and your family. How can you possibly forget who I am?" Spade replied. Little did he know that his powers had a little side effect. The person leaving the dark realm by Spade's hand would completely forget about him. This sadly included Onyx, who completely forgot about looking for Spyro and Cynder. He didn't really have to. They were all bound by fate.

"No. I've never seen you before in my life." Cynder said in response.

"Well than let me remind you of who I am. My name is Spade. I'm from an all together different dimension. What you guys consider the Dark Realms, I call home. Literally. I used to judge those who were to be given second chances, but I gave all that up, just for her and you guys. An evil is fast approaching, and I have a feeling that I am meant to stop it." Spade replied.

"Why would we need help from you? I've saved the world once. With Cynder by my side, I can do it again." Spyro said in a confident voice.

"Because the last time you faced this enemy, it was summoned by Malefor to destroy the world. This time however, it's going to be used as a permanent host to an evil entity known as Chaos Incarnate. After he's done using his current host, he'll go to the Well of Souls. There, he will perform a ritual lost to the ages to tranfer his entire being into the Destroyer. After that, he'd be nearly impossible to beat." Sora said, having woken up whenever Spade asked Cynder if she remembered him.

What do you guys think? Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro. I do own my OC's Spade, Gemini, Aeroku, Dusk, Lumen, Icis, Rocky, Joules, War, and Hatred. Digit, Onyx, Kiwi and Jinx belong to OnyxtheDragon17,while Sora, Luna, and Chaos Incarnate belong to luna345. Charr Storm, Cyro, and Siara belong to Black Cyrus.

Meanwhile, at a Temple located at the former Well of Souls, marked with archaic markings similar to those Aeroku had on his skin when possessed by Chaos Incarnate.

"Come my friends, you are welcome." Aeroku said while meditating in the middle of the room, talking to the two strange dragons outside. One of them looked extremely muscular, and was orange-red in color, has red eyes and has orange color belly and wings. His chest is bright orange, while his horns are red (This is Charr.) The other one was a dragoness with a mixture of dark-green and yellow colored scales and three horns. Two horns in the standard formation, with a single horn that grows in the center. (This is Storm.)

"We heard you were looking for revenge, too. We want the power to get rid of those who have wronged us as well." Charr said, which was a huge blow to his ego.

"Yeah. We want the power you displayed earlier. That was amazing. If I had that kind of power, Siara wouldn't stand a chance." Storm said.

"You think Siara is strong? That is small game compared to my rival. He's been a thorn in my side ever since I can remember. Now, I finally have the chance to rid myself of that loser once and for all. The next time me and Cyrus meet, it is going to be way different than those other times." Charr said in response to Storms rant.

"ENOUGH! You will not desecrate this temple with your needless and pointless bickering. The power you seek is at this shrine. On it are the statues of the entities Hatred, Chaos, and War. I already have Chaos at my side, so the other two are useless to me. Choose the one you want to become a host to and tell them the reasons you awaken them to your side. If they accept, you will feel the power flow through your vains. But if you are not chosen, you will die. Now choose your deity of revenge." Aeroku said.

As Charr walked over to the statue of War, Storm walked over to the statue of Hatred. As they begin to prey, an aura similar in color to the color schemes of their new hosts began to flow from the statues to the dragons. Instantly, an aura of pure orange and archaic markings similar to the ones Aeroku had on his body showed on Charr's scales. The same thing was happening to Storm, only the color was dark yellow-green instead of orange-red.

"Wow. So this what it feels like. I feel like I could take on 1 million Cyrus's without braking a sweat." Charr said.

"I feel the same way. The power is amazing. I feel invincible." Storm said.

"Come, my brethren. We have much work to do." Chaos said.

"Yes, master Chaos." Said Hatred and War in unison.

What do you guys think? Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro. I do own my OC's Spade, Aeroku, Rocky, Joules, Icis, Lumen, Gemini, Dusk, War, and Hatred. Kiwi, Onyx, Digit, Jinx and Cimera are owned by OnyxtheDragon17. Sora, Luna, and Chaos Incarnate belong to luna345. Cyrus, Cyro, Siara, Storm, and Charr belong to Black Cyrus.

While Spade and Sora were recuperating in the Dragon Temple, Lumen, Icis, Onyx, Kiwi, Digit, and Jinx decide to show Cynder and Spyro their favorite hangout spot.

It was a secret hot springs located nearby.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Cynder said, in awe of the green pastures and flowers flowing in the breeze.

"Not as beautiful as you." Spyro said. He immediately blushed hard afterward.

"What was that?" Cynder asked, hoping she heard him right.

"Nothing. Let's go." Spyro said.

While everyone was in the hot springs, laughing and having the time of their lives, they were being watched. An arctic fox named Cimera and a certain wind wielding monk was nearby.

"Why are we doing this again?" Cimera asked.

"To learn about the enemy. Knowledge is power, you know. Now keep your voice down, they might here us." Aeroku said.

"Who's there?" Lumen said, climbing out of the hot spring.

"Crap. I told you. Let's go, we'll live to fight another day." Aeroku said.

"NO! They deserve to pay, for what their kind did to me!" Cimera said.

"Suit yourself. I'm with you, but only because I don't want you getting killed out there and saying I did nothing to help. This is also a way for me to vent my frustration out on someone for losing against Spade. Again." Aeroku said.

"Come on out. We know you're there." Onyx said.

"Fine. Let's take this away from the hot springs, hmm. Don't want your lady friends to get hurt, right?" Aeroku said.

"Meet us at the outskirts of town. If you dare." Cimera said. Then they both ran off. Not ones to dismiss a challenge, Lumen and Onyx went away from the group.

"Hey, guys. We don't feel so well, so we are going to leave early." Lumen and Onyx said as they lied to their soul mates. Icis and Kiwi both believed their stories and told them it was okay to go on home.

After awhile of waiting, Aeroku and Cimera were about to go when Onyx and Lumen showed up.

"Well look who finally made it? Dumb and Dumber. Let's see which one of you should I kill first? Spade's right hand man, or his right hand man's best friend?" Aeroku said arrogantly.

"For a bald guy, you sure do like to talk. Let's see if you can back it up." Lumen said getting into a Yin fighting stance.

"Yeah. If you are as fast as you run your mouth, you definitely got us beat." Onyx said, getting into the Yang fighting stance.

"We'll see whose talking after I'm through with you!" Aeroku said, obviously mad, if the vain throbbing on the side of his head was any indication.

"You can't take them on by yourself! Are you crazy?! In the condition you are already in, you are lucky to even breathe. Why don't you let me handle this one? After all, you did help me." Cimera said. (Flashback.)

("Come, my brethren. We have much work to do." Chaos said.

"Yes, master Chaos." Said Hatred and War in unison. After that, screams of pain could be heard. Curious as to who or what it might be, Aeroku went outside to investigate. Just outside the temple doors was a white arctic fox with an arrow in its leg. Taking pity on the poor creature, he took her in and brought her back to health, in secret of course. He didn't want the others thinking he was getting soft. So he made up a story of how he won her in a bet of chance. They believed him without question, and she decided to come with him on his latest journey for vengeance.)

"Your words are true. However, I can't let them get away with dissing me like that. It's just not my style. You of all creatures should know the pain words can cause. For the pain goes deeper than the wounds you helped heal." Aeroku said.

What do you guys think?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro. I do own my OC's Spade, Aeroku, Rocky, Joules, Icis, Lumen, Gemini, Dusk, War, and Hatred. Kiwi, Onyx, Digit, Jinx and Cimera are owned by OnyxtheDragon17. Sora, Luna, and Chaos Incarnate belong to luna345. Cyrus, Cyro, Siara, Storm, and Charr belong to Black Cyrus.

"We still need to do this together." Cimera said.

"Alright. Follow my lead. Wind Style: Air Bullet!" Aeroku said as he fired a blast of air at the two enemies.

Lumen blocked it by putting up a shield of light. Lumen's offense was always a defensive maneuver, in some way, shape, or form. Onyx followed swiftly with some shadow fire.

"You dragons think you are so great? Why don't you get a taste of what real magic can do!" Cimera said, taking out some black powder and sprinkling it in some strange archaic symbol inside a circle.

"Keep them busy, will ya. I got a ritual I've been dying to try." Cimera stated.

"Nice choice of words. Will you actually die trying? Because so far, you're the only one who really understands me." Aeroku said while simultaneously taking on both dragons in hand to hand combat.

"Of course not, silly. It was just an expression." Cimera said.

"Oh. Well, could you hurry it up a bit. I might not be able to keep this up." Aeroku said.

"Keep what up? Your hair? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you don't have any." Onyx said.

"I'm actually thinking about not using my light powers during the rest of this fight. If I keep on using it, Chrome Dome here might make me go blind." Lumen said.

"That's it! I've had it with your smart mouths. Aero Summon: Tiamat!" Aeroku said as a huge teal dragon was heralded by hurricane like winds. Sadly this blew away the magic mixture of herbs and spices surrounding Cimera.

"You idiot! Now how am I supposed to summon Bahamut?" Cimera said over the roaring winds.

"Well how was I supposed to know? I'm sorry. Were in this together, so teamwork is still the best option right now. You got anything that doesn't take like, twenty minutes to do?" Aeroku asked.

"Well, there is the standard invisibility potion I keep hidden in my pouch just for such occasions." Cimera said. She used on herself to turn invisible. Little did she know that light dragons can bend light around invisible things, making them not so invisible. As for Tiamat, he got fed up with his summoner taking to long to issue an order and disappeared into thin air.

What do you guys think?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro. I do own my OC's Spade, Aeroku, Rocky, Joules, Icis, Lumen, Gemini, Dusk, War, and Hatred. Kiwi, Onyx, Digit, Jinx and Cimera are owned by OnyxtheDragon17. Sora, Luna, and Chaos Incarnate belong to luna345. Cyrus, Cyro, Siara, Storm, and Charr belong to Black Cyrus.

"You do know I can totally see you, right?" Lumen pointed out to Cimera.

"_Crap. How is that possible. He's bluffing." _Cimera thought.

"I can see your footprints." Onyx and Lumen said at the same time.

"Why did you even bother coming along?" Aeroku said.

As soon as Aeroku finished his sentence, Lumen went in for a strike against their totally dense enemy. Before his punch could connect with her face, Aeroku caught it with his hand.

"Not on my watch. She may be deadweight, but that doesn't mean I'm still going to let you lay a claw on her." Aeroku said. Cimera didn't know whether to be grateful to be deadweight or sad that she felt useless. So she did something totally unexpected. She started using black magic.

"DEADWEIGHT! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT DEADWEIGHT CAN DO! SUMMONING: ANT-LION!" Cimera shouted as a black foreboding cloud started to cover the whole entire area. Forming hand signs, a creature started to emerge from the earth. Popping up from the sands of the battlefield is a giant ant lion. As Cimera finished she was completely out of breath.

"When did you learn how do that?" Aeroku asked.

"I didn't. It just happened at the spur of the moment." Cimera replied.

"Well, this fight just got interesting, what do you think Onyx?" Lumen asked.

"Couldn't agree more." Onyx replied. They both decided to go back-to-back and unleash their furies at the same time. Huge chuncks of light covered in shadow, and vice-versa completely obliterated the giant summon.

"Anything else you guys want to throw our way before you lose?" Lumen and Onyx replied at the same time.

"Yeah." Aeroku said as he looked over at Cimera, whose potion wore off. They both nodded their heads and started making hand signs. "Aero Summon: Tiamat!" They both said at the same time.

Out of the sky came the real Tiamat, the five-headed diety of wind all would tremble at seeing in real life.

"Try taking this one on for size." Aeroku said smugly, although both he and Cimera were exhausted from having summoned the real thing.

Onyx and Lumen's expression: O.O … "Crap."

What do you guys think?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro. I do own my OC's Spade, Aeroku, Rocky, Joules, Icis, Lumen, Gemini, Dusk, War, and Hatred. Kiwi, Onyx, Digit, Jinx and Cimera are owned by OnyxtheDragon17. Sora, Luna, and Chaos Incarnate belong to luna345. Cyrus, Cyro, Siara, Storm, and Charr belong to Black Cyrus. Slasher, Darkwrath, Arassia, Destania, and Midnight belong to Slasher Eclipsesight.

Aeroku transforms due to Chaos. "Imbecile, stop wasting time with these low lifes. They are beneath me." Chaos said.

"Alright. Fine. Let's go Cimera." Aeroku said as he transformed back to himself and picked Cimera up. Getting on Tiamat, they made their getaway.

"What was that all about?" Lumen asked.

"I don't really know. You think we should go after them?" Onyx asked.

"Nah. We should go back and check up on Spade and Sora." Lumen suggested.

"Right." Onyx said. They headed off to the hospital.

Meanwhile back at the temple of Chaos.

"Took you long enough." Charr said.

"Yeah, what gives? I thought it was supposed to be a simple recon mission." Storm said.

"Well, things got a little complicated." Aeroku answered.

Later that night.

Aeroku is reading a note. A note he has kept since the day his own family was killed. It's a forged letter, with a confession, about who did it. It read

_I thought you were pathetic, Aeroku. So I looked for a challenge. Obviously your family didn't provide their lives were about as easy as taking candy from a baby. No wonder you're as weak as a kindergartner. If you hate me so much, kill me and take your rightful place as an Avenger._

_By Spade._

But Aeroku figured that day it wasn't Spade's handwriting. It was their master's. Master Aroshi's handwriting. He figured out long ago why Spade thought he killed his family. Because he found a note similar to the one Master Aroshi left him. Only Spade was blinded by rage to read beyond the letters of the forged note. He sits and wonder's why his Master did what he did. Master Aroshi died of old age, so a confession is impossible to get. How will he prove his innocence?

What do you guys think?


End file.
